Secreto
by kirita-chan
Summary: near tiene un secreto y se lo quiere ocntar a mello, pero este siempre comienza una pelea, que pasara cuando por fin pueda decirselo


_Un pequeño fic Mello x Near que dedico a mi querida amiga Saki y espero le guste_

* * *

La casa wammy la mayor parte del tiempo era un lugar tranquilo, cada niño dotado con habilidades espaciales, o un cerebro superior, se dedicaba a sus actividades en calma, y sin percances, sin embargo no todos los niños eran así, había un par que se peleaba todo el tiempo, uno de cabello rubio y pasión por el chocolate, maldecía en voz alta a su compañero de cabellos rizados.

-es que tu nunca te molestas- decía a la par que pateaba el preciado peluche del mas joven

-es que no hay razón para hacerlo- le contestaba tranquilo el agredido

-pero anda moléstate que si no, no disfruto molestándote- decía el rubio con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

En ese momento el mas frágil de los dos se levanto y rizando uno de sus cabellos se fue hacia su habitación sin decir palabra, ambos eran unos niños todavía y solían tener discusiones parecidas todos los días.

Así Mello siguió a Near con el afán de molestarlo un poco mas, guardo su distancia y en cuanto escucho el portazo de la habitación del otro, con sigilo se acerco a la puerta y pegando el oído se dispuso a espiar. Claramente se oían sollozos del otro lado de la puerta, y una v oz rompió el silencio sobresaltando al espía

-por que??- decía bajito la voz –por que siempre es así-

Mello continuo escuchando tal vez escucharía algo con lo que molestar a su rival.

-por que mello…- cuando su nombre fue pronunciado, se sobre salto, acaso le habría descubierto. –Por que cada vez que quiero decírtelo tú comienzas una pelea- se preguntaba el niño detrás de la puerta.

FLASHBACK

Esa bonita mañana Near se encontraba dispuesto a decirle a Mello lo que tanto tiempo se había guardado, había ordenado todos sus juguetes en el cuarto dispuesto a invitar a su amigo a sus aposentos y jugar un rato con el, había guardado celosamente una barra de chocolate, para dársela cuando confesase sus sentimientos.

Era el medio día y los nervios le traicionaban, así que fue a una sala de juegos y tomo su peluche favorito un lindo conejo, se sentó en el sofá y comenzó a pensar como se lo diría, en ese momento Mello atravesó la puerta del lugar, sintió un gran alivio al verle, y también muchos nervios, se levanto y le encaro, pero en ese instante Mello le arrebato su juguete favorito y lo mando a volar, poniendo su sonrisa prepotente y comenzando así de nuevo una pelea.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Mello se preguntaba que era lo que el otro quería decirle tal vez era que por fin habían escogido al sucesor de L y que Mello de nuevo había perdido ante el, lleno de coraje por la supuesta razón de la tristeza del otro, abrió la puerta de golpe y entro a la habitación cerrando con seguro la puerta, esta vez, Roger no podría detener la paliza que le esperaba al de cabellos blancos. El otro sobresaltado se arrincono contra la pared ignorado la razón del enojo de Mello y cuando este grito se asusto aun mas

-ya se que es lo que pasa- le hecho en cara – pero esta vez no te daré el gusto -

-saber que??- le pregunto Near con la voz baja acaso mello ya sabia que le amaba

-si ya se lo que tramas, planeas hacerme sufrir con eso verdad- dijo y dio un paso hacia delante

-no te entiendo- le dijo Near asustado

-no me digas Roger te dijo que no me dijeras, que el se encargaría, ya veras esta vez no te salvas- y cuando estaba apunto de llegar adonde Near estaba parado, este se dejo caer al piso y comenzó a llorar poniendo una expresión de completo asombro esto detuvo al mayor que puso cara de sorpresa

-por que quieres golpearme, yo no he hecho nada, Roger no me ha dicho nada- dijo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos el mayor relajo la mirada, y se agacho a la altura del mas joven

-entonces no sabes nada del sucesor al titulo de L- le soltó, Near asomo la mirada y negó con la cabeza, sus ojos rojos por el llanto hicieron reaccionar al otro, y comenzó a arrepentirse de sus acciones, el mas pequeño de los dos sintió la necesidad y se abrazo a Mello

perdóname- decía mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del otro –se que no te gusta que te abrasé- y contrario al lo que pensaba Mello lo rodeo con los brazos y recargo su cabeza sobre la de el

-como fue que llegue a esto- decía mientras le abrazaba, en ese momento deshizo el abrazo y se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta –esta vez me pase, mejor me voy- cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la salida una manita mucho mas frágil que la de el lo detuvo de la ropa, al girar el cuerpo para encararle, la imagen que vio lo dejo aturdido, Near que aun lloraba lo sostenía de la playera negra y un ligero sonrojo cubría su rostro mientras que su otra mano escondía algo a sus espaldas.

-mello… espera… yo… yo… te quiero- le dijo dudando de lo que hacia mientras extendía el chocolate que guardaba detrás, Mello se quedo mudo un segundo acaso Near acaba de confesarle su amor, se dejo caer al piso llevándose consigo a Near, que cayo sobre el y en el momento en que se intento levantar noto la cercanía de sus rostros, aun eran unos niños así que si experiencia alguna y solo con al poca información que la películas y documentales puede proveer sobre el amor, juntaron sus rostro en un tierno beso, apenas un roce, sin ninguna intención oculta, solo el deseo ferviente de probar que les causaba tanta bulla a los adultos, y se sorprendieron Near noto el delicioso sabor del chocolate en los labios de mello, y él noto que Near tenia un sabor dulce, aun mejor y mas adictivo que el sabor de sus tan amados chocolates cuando se separaron ambos sonrojados por el acto acontecido se alejaron de golpe del otro sacudiéndose y escondiendo el rostro, una vez mas Mello se dispuso a macharse y cuando su mano tocaba el pomo de la puerta por segunda vez era detenido por la mano de Near.

-Mello…- llamo el niño, y cuando el otro volteo para preguntar que sucedía fue sorprendido por Near que se había tirado sobre el y nuevamente comenzaba a besarle, esta vez fue un beso diferente nada inocente si no lleno de pasión, paso su pequeñas manos detrás de cuello de mello y acerco sus rostro aun mas, el otro que al principio se sorprendió por el repentino y extraño de su ahora amante comenzó a corresponder a la caricia y poso sus manos en la cintura del mas pequeño atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, la pequeña lengua de Near se coló por los labios de Mello y se dispuso a hacer algo de lo que no estaba muy seguro, cuando repentinamente sintió que la lengua del otro cobraba vida y le vencía en el juego para comenzar a explorar su dulce boquita con violencia, pronto sintieron que los pulmones se les habían vaciado y tuvieron que separarse, aun unidos en un abrazo, jadeantes demandaron el cuerpo del otro y comenzaron las caricias provocativas, como dos niños tímidos sin experiencia, acariciaban sus cuerpos mutuamente como sus mente se los permitía, sin afán de se brusco Mello llevo a Near a la cama y lo recostó, comenzó de nuevo a besarlo y coló sus manos por debajo de la camisa del otro acariciando su pecho, Near se tenso por la caricia se sentía extraño como un ligero cosquilleo le invadía, Mello desesperado le quito la camisa y comenzó a besarle el cuello (tal vez ese video extraño le serviría de algo) e imitando lo que vio en dicho video, comenzó a besar el pecho del pequeño que había comenzado gemir ligeramente, entonces llego a los pantalones de Near que fueron a parar con la demás ropa al piso, a pesar de se un niño era hermoso, y Mello que pensó que jamás vería cosa mejor que esa tomo entre sus manos el miembro de Near y comenzó a masturbarle, Mello sabia lo que hacia, en realidad se había masturbado muchas veces pensando en Near, el aludido se retorcía bajo las caricias de Mello

-Me….llo… basta… se siente….raro- decía retorciéndose en la cama, de golpe mello paro Near sorprendido por la brusquedad busco a mello con la mirada, y lo descubrió desvistiéndose frente a sus ojos, ver a Mello desnudo implicaba muchas cosas pero sobre todo era el punto sin regreso, era todo o nada, Mello era extremadamente guapo y sensual, Near no pudo evitar sonrojándose y el otro cuando vio esto no pudo evitar jugarle una broma

-te gusta lo que ves?- pregunto poniendo su sonrisa característica – esto si es un hombre Near, acaso no soy sexy?- decía mientras daba una vuelta, Near no se contuvo se levanto y cayo de rodillas quedando a la altura de la erección del mayor que por su tamaño era evidente que esta excitado

-si me gusta- decía mientras de golpe se metía la erección de mayor a su boca, el otro sobresaltado quiso detenerle pero, no pudo el placer era mayor que su fuerza de voluntad y pronto se había derramado sobre el rostro de su amante

-lo… lo siento- decía avergonzado

-jejeje- se reía tiernamente el otro

Mello lo volvió a llevar a la cama y lo recostó, besándole, entonces se dispuso al preámbulo de el asunto mayor, y llevo uno de sus dedos a la sonrosada entra del tierno niño, lentamente para no causarle dolor introdujo su dedo índice y comenzó a moverlo dentro con el afán de dilatar la entrada de Near, este dejo escapar un gritito de dolor, pero poco a poco el dolor fue cediendo y entonces Mello de golpe agrego un dedo mas y comenzó de nuevo a dilatar la entrada, lo mismo sucedió con el tercer dedo ya para ese momento Near gemía descontrolado, era el momento justo Mello estaba la mar de caliente, y Near también, así que con sumo cuidado acerco su miembro a la entrada de Near y ayudándose con sus manos le embistió de una sola vez, Near soltó unas lagrimas de dolor, el pene de Mello era mas grade de lo que se espero, Mello se detuvo no quería lastimarle mas, espero a que se acostumbra y cuando Near busco mas contacto, entonces , comenzó a entrar y salir de forma desenfrenada, la estreches de Near era el cielo, continuo penetrándolo, y al poco se Near alcanzo el orgasmo derramándose en el vientre de ambos y esta acción llevo a Mello a la cumbre, y se derramo dentro de Near, cansado, se dejaron caer sobre la cama, Mello salió con cuidado del interior de Near, y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te amo Mello- dijo Near antes de quedarse dormido

-Y yo a ti- le contesto antes de dormir también

Al día siguiente todo estaba en silencio… y Roger se sorprendió al ver que Mello y Near estaba Abrazados en la sala de estar mientras Near sostenía un libro y Mello lo leía, aquello le hacia pensara que por fin se había puesto de acuerdo y cuando Roger volteo la mirada, mello y Near se besaron y pusieron una sonrisa picara, como solo dos niños saben hacer

* * *

_espero te haya gustado saki, y espero a ustedes tambien dejen reviews_


End file.
